Step Back From That Ledge My Friend
by FairyTears
Summary: Current Day. Will has secrets no one knows about…but exactly how long will they remain secrets.


**Title:** Step Back From That Ledge My Friend

**Author: **OfPiratesAndElves (Me)

**Author e-mail:** POTC

**Genre: **Drama/Angst, a bit of a song fic in later chapters

**Ratting: **PG-13 just to be sure

**Warning: **Contains both het. and slash but focuses on slash so if you have a problem with that don't read and don't complain to me about it, cause I don't care about what you have to say if you are going to slash-bash. Also language and violence.

**Paring: **Will/Jack, Elizabeth/Norington, Anamaria/I don't know yet

**Summary:** Current Day. Will has secrets no one knows about…but exactly how long will they remain secrets.

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters, although that would be super cool. Please don't sew me.

A/N: the Title will make sense in later chapters, and I made Jack and Ana brother and sister just to warn you.

Will-17 years old

Elizabeth-17 years old

Annamaria-16 years old

Jack-18 years old

Will sighed and walked into the school as the bell rang. It was the first day of school, and Will had on slightly ripped jeans, with a black T-shirt, worn and ripping sneakers, a Black book-bag that was held together by duck-tape, and a necklace made out of hemp. As he walked through the door something came flying at him and knocked him over.

"Jeez Lizzy. Ya think you could warn me before you plow me to the ground next time?"

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes before rolling off of Will, missing the wince he made as she put pressure on his ribs.

"You go almost the whole summer without seeing your best friend and she does not even get a simple 'hello' when you see her?" she said as she gave a now standing Will a hug.

"Sorry Lizzy but I was not expecting to be shoved on the ground first thing in the morning. How was your summer?" Will said as he returned the hug. He really did miss her over the summer. She always helps him pull through, no matter what he is going through. Sometimes he wondered what she saw in him.

"Oh you know, the usual boringness that life so often is when you are not there to brighten my day!" she said in a melodramatic voice, complete with batting eyelashes. Will just laughed at her playful banter.

"So a summer with Norington was not all that it was cracked up to be huh?" Will said, already knowing the answer.

"I love him to bits, but my god that man can be boring!" Elizabeth said with a laugh as she started tugging Will to where there lockers were going to be this year. They were not sharing a locker this year but their lockers were right next to each other's. "How was your summer Will?" She asked quietly. She knows Will does not have a very happy home life, but he never talked about it. Ever.

"Oh, it was fine. Who are you sharing you locker with this year?" Will asked, hurriedly changing the topic of conversation.

"Hmm…someone named Anamaria…"

"Yeah?" Will and Elizabeth turned around to see a dark skinned girl with black hair that had blond streaks in it. She was wearing a neon blue shirt with a butterfly on it, with a tight black skirt.

"You want somthin? Ya did after all just say me name."

"Oh hi! I am Elizabeth Swann, and it looks like we will be sharing lockers for the remainder of the year. It's nice to meet you!" Elizabeth said sticking out her hand. Anamaria smiled a big smile, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"It's nice too meet ya as well. And who might you be?" Anamaria said giving Will the once-over.

"I um…am Will Turner…nice to um, meet you." Will said awkwardly sticking out his hand. Anamaria just smiled at his and shook his hand.

"Great, now that we're all acquainted…" Anamaria was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Ana were the BLOODY 'ell are ye!" they all turned around to see a rather attractive boy in sinfully tight black jeans, with a black Marilyn Manson T-shirt on. He had long black dreadlocks, which if possible looked good. He had all sorts of beads and trinkets in his hair, and a braided beard. He had on a bandana and quite a lot of eye liner.

Will wiped his mouth to make sure he was not drooling.

"Fer gawd sakes Jack I am right bloody 'ere! There is no need fer ya ta go screaming though the hall ways!" ana said with a very agitated look on her face. Jack had a wicked smile on his face as he looked up at them all.

"Now where would be the fun n tha'?" he said now fully taking in the two strangers that stood next to his sister. Ana just rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"This 'ere is Liz Swann and her boy William Turner." Ana said indicating to the two that stood beside her. Jack shook Elizabeth's hand and then took Will's hand, bowed and kissed the top of it.

"It's nice ta be meetin ya both." He said while his eyes remained fixed solely on Will. Will blushed the deepest red possible and looked down at his beat up shoes.

"You too…" Will mumbled to himself, not really caring if Jack heard him. Just then the bell rang and the four students standing in the hallway rushed off to there classes, Jack promising to see Will later.


End file.
